


Неожиданный союзник

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, unbetaed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер никогда не имел ничего против неожиданных союзников, пока это соответствовало его планам. И он идёт ва-банк.</p><p>АУ относительно некоторых событий 4 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданный союзник

**Author's Note:**

> **Премечание:** Уж так сложилось, что в моём фаноне Пэрриша зовут Кайл, и имя Джордан применительно к этому герою я совсем не воспринимаю. Поэтому у меня его будут звать Кайл Джордан Пэрриш, и пользоваться он будет именно первым именем.
> 
>   
>  I'm on a fire escape   
>  Where you said to wait   
>  And I did, yes I did   
>  No, I heard the cold winds say:   
>  "You're a fool to stay"   
>  But I did, yes I did
> 
> _Matthew Mayfield — Fire Escape_   
> 

Горящая полицейская машина на пустынной парковке — это последнее, что хотелось бы видеть Питеру в заключение и так дерьмово прошедшего дня. Горящая машина и горящий в ней человек. 

Питер не помнит, как заворачивает на парковку, не помнит, как жмёт на тормоза, не помнит, как выскакивает из машины. В голове проясняется только в тот момент, когда он чувствует запах палёной кожи — своей собственной. Он выдирает дверцу машины с мясом, когти пропарывают металл, словно бумагу. В этот момент "труп" на переднем сидении поворачивает голову — и на Питера смотрят абсолютно живые глаза. Помощник шерифа Пэрриш смотрит на него немигающим, ровным взглядом — в котором сейчас не больше человеческого, чем в алых зрачках Питера. 

Питер хватает его за плечи, выволакивает из машины. Он не думает о том, почему человек всё ещё жив, хотя одежда и салон машины уже превратились пепел. Не думает о том, почему волчьи когти ломаются, пока он оттаскивает Пэрриша от машины на несколько метров. Не думает о том, почему кожа того ледяная на ощупь. Тело Пэрриша пробивает крупная дрожь, и секундой позже он каким-то змеиным движением проворачивается в руках Питера и бьёт со всей дури головой в нос. Прежде, чем отключиться, Питеру кажется, что на мгновение он поймал в глазах человека алый отблеск.

***

История с пропавшими облигациями и открытой Благодетелем охотой изрядно выводит Питера из себя. Во-первых, он терпеть не может терять то, что считает своим по праву. Во-вторых, как бы ни обнадёживало отсутствие собственного имени в уже расшифрованных частях списка, с той же вероятностью оно может оказаться в следующих. 

Питер ненавидит бегать и прятаться. И ещё больше — не понимать, что происходит. Поэтому он начинает собственную игру. И слежка, которую в последние дни за ним устроил помощник шерифа, в эту игру уж точно никак не вписывается. 

Питер никогда не имел ничего против неожиданных союзников, пока это соответствовало его планам. И он идёт ва-банк.

Выражение изумления на лице Пэрриша, заставшего посреди ночи у себя на кухне Питера Хейла, приносит последнему невыразимое удовлетворение, которое он не пытается скрыть даже под дулом наставленного на него пистолета.

— Мистер Хейл, — Пэрриш не опускает оружие, но заметно расслабляется.

В любой другой ситуации Питера бы это позабавило. Но лёгкий зуд в недавно сросшемся заново носе — лучшее напоминание, что этот союзник не так прост, как Питеру бы хотелось.

— Помощник шерифа, — Питер вежливо склоняет голову, не переставая тем не менее улыбаться, показывая клыки. 

На Пэрриша это, похоже, не производит никакого впечатления. Он кладёт пистолет на мойку, предварительно поставив на предохранитель, и, повернувшись к Питеру спиной, открывает холодильник.

— Могу предложить разве что банку пива, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь.

Питер не знает, что бесит его больше — то, что Пэрриш кладёт пистолет так, что Питеру стоит только руку протянуть... Или то, что он поворачивается к оборотню спиной без тени сомнения и страха. Или то, что Питеру вообще есть дело до реакций какого-то "человека". 

— Вы так низко цените собственную жизнь, помощник?

Пэрриш делает пару глотков из коробки с соком и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Питера Хейла может интересовать цена моей жизни. Возможно, вы хотите сделать признание?

Питер заметно морщится от насмешливого тона, с которым Пэрриш произносит последнюю фразу. У Питера сейчас нет времени на всякие кошки-мышки, как нет и желания играть с тем, кого он не до конца понимает. 

Питер медленно поднимается со стула, достаёт из нагрудного кармана куртки флешку, кладёт её рядом с пистолетом, и не глядя на Пэрриша направляется к выходу.

— Можете не благодарить... — И уже от двери, неожиданно даже для самого себя, добавляет: — К слову, я предпочитаю вино. Красное.

***

После завершения истории с Благодетелем Питер на какое-то время уезжает из города.

Когда он возвращается, то видит на пороге своей квартиры бутылку "Каберне Совиньон" с отпечатком волчьей лапы на этикетке и клочок штрафного талона на парковку. "Спасибо", — единственное, что там написано.

Питер скалится с усмешкой. Его не заботит то, откуда помощник шерифа узнал его адрес и точную дату, когда он вернётся в город. Как не заботит то, почему несколько недель назад он вообще свернул на ту парковку, а не проехал мимо догорающей машины.

Единственное, что его заботит, это то, почему теперь, когда он почти на сто процентов уверен в том, кем на самом деле является Пэрриш, Питер предвкушает их следующую встречу. В то время как все его волчьи инстинкты воют в голос: "Беги, беги и не оборачивайся".


End file.
